Of Hickeys and Questions
by SomethingMoreCreative
Summary: Percy just wishes that his blush would fade and that he could stop stuttering. It really doesn't help that Annabeth is making him deal with this by himself. Or, in which Percy has a few special bruises on his neck, and a few other people at the dinner table notice. Set post-HoH. Percabeth.


**A/N: I decided to post this just a little bit ahead of schedule just for you guys. This has a HIGH TEEN RATING for suggestive scenes and profane language. If that's not your thing then you might want to consider not reading it. You have been warned. **

**This is set post-HoH and on the Argo II. It is very abstract and it isn't as polished as it could be, but I like it anyway. **

**Check out my profile for more info about upcoming stories and my other plans for the next few weeks! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_Percy Jackson and the Olympians _****or ****_The Heroes of Olympus. _**

* * *

The only thing that Percy is really paying attention to is Annabeth's hands dipping to the small of his back and her lips kissing the Hades out of him.

He knew that he should be trying to at least keep up with her, but when Annabeth started these kinds of things, he didn't stand a chance. He also knew that he should be watching for the door to swing open and reveal some of their friends standing there laughing at them.

But all of his thoughts always flew out of the window when Annabeth was on top of him and straddling his waist, kissing everywhere she could reach at once. Annabeth may call him a seaweed brain on a regular basis, but at times like these, his brain _literally_ felt like seaweed.

Percy groaned when Annabeth's fingers traced over his old weak spot. He wasn't sure why it still made him act like this, but the spot was still super sensitive, especially when it was _her_. He tore his lips away from hers and threw his head back.

He could hear Annabeth giggling as she collapsed onto his chest, and he slanted his eyes open to look at her.

"Stop laughing at me." He grumbled.

She laughed and snuggled closer to him, "I can't. You just get frustrated so easily. It's amusing."

Percy frowned, but then got a rather… _good _idea. "Point taken, but let's see if I can make _you _even more frustrated."

Annabeth looked up at him crazily, but before she could say anything, Percy grabbed her around the waist and flipped them over. Her blonde hair was spread out over the blue pillows, and her gray eyes were wide.

"Seaweed Brain, what-" She broke off with a gasp when Percy pressed a hot kiss to her jaw. He smiled against her skin for half of a second before he moved down her neck.

He was lying out on top of her, pressing most of his weight against her. She moved under him occasionally, and Percy had to bite back a groan of his own when she arched her back.

"Percy," she whined, but he bit her skin lightly at the end of his name. _"Oh! _ Percy…"

He moved up to her ear for a second, "Patience, Annabeth. Your lips will have to wait their turn."

She shivered underneath him, and he almost gave in right then. But he managed to hold onto his goal and go back to her lovely neck. He had been working a nice spot under her jaw (which would have turned into an awesome hickey) but Annabeth suddenly kicked her legs, and he rolled over onto the other half of his bed.

_What? _She never did that! What was up with her? Had he gone too far this time? Oh gods, what if he did? What if he just made an ass out of himself in front of one of the only people in the world he cared about? What if-

Annabeth was still struggling for breath, but she smiled evilly at him. "Don't look so heartbroken over there, Seaweed Brain. You're _not _giving me a hickey today. It's my turn."

Percy's eyes widened slightly, but he didn't have time to protest before Annabeth was sitting on his chest and kissing his neck.

They both had this weird thing where they liked to kiss each other's necks. They had even tried doing it at the same time once, but Percy had pointed out that it wasn't that fun because he couldn't hear or see Annabeth's reaction. He had been extremely delighted when she had agreed with him. So now, they settled for taking turns.

Percy didn't like to give Annabeth hickeys a lot. If they were hanging out at home by themselves and they wouldn't see anybody until it faded, then he didn't mind. He didn't care if they were just going to be hanging out with their friends, but the one time that his _mom _had noticed a hickey on Annabeth's neck, he had always been a lot more careful about giving them to her. The last thing he wanted to see was that look on his mom's face again. It was like she hadn't been able to decide if she should throttle him for it or if she thought it was cute. And he really didn't like to see bruises on Annabeth anyway. Even if it was just a hickey (that _he_ had put there for gods sake) it still freaked him out.

But Annabeth _loved _to give him hickeys. He was convinced that she would sit on top of him all day and make sure he had a hickey on every single part of his body. He really didn't mind (what straight dude would?) and he kind of liked wearing them. Sure, it was weird when someone noticed them and commented about it, but he wouldn't ever deny it. He had even gotten used to people saying, "Nice hickey, Percy." He tried not to blush, but most of the time he couldn't help it.

Percy's eyes rolled back into his head a little, and he was positive he let out a low moan when Annabeth did that thing with her mouth that he loved so much. He swore to the gods that she would be the death of him. He just knew it.

Ω

It was a few more hours until they were ready to emerge from Percy's cabin to go to the mess hall and eat dinner with everyone else.

Since Percy and Annabeth had gotten out of Tartarus, they had been spending a lot of alone time together. Coach Hedge had already left with Nico and Reyna, so there wasn't really anyone around to stop them. And besides, the rest of the demigods knew that they needed and deserved it, and who in their right mind would stop them?

They rolled out of bed, smoothing hair, buckling belts, fixing shirts.

Percy said, "Time to assess the damage?"

Annabeth nodded and they went to stand in front of Percy's bathroom mirror.

It was something they had picked up a long time ago. Before this war had started and before Percy had been Hera-napped, they had been really bad about starting make-out sessions and then just jumping up with Percy's pants unbuckled or Annabeth's hair tied in knots and her shirt on inside out.

Percy groaned out loud when he saw his neck. "Good gods, Annabeth. Three?"

She shrugged and laughed, reaching over to press another kiss to his neck. "Mmm. Sorry. It's my weakness."

He rolled his eyes and pushed her away gently, leaning closer to the mirror to look at the multiple bruises that ran along his neck. "I'm going to get so made fun of."

Annabeth smirked and pressed him up against the counter. She ran her hands up and down his chest and kissed his neck even more. "I think they're hot. You know, we could just stay in here… by ourselves… it would be fun…"

He didn't shiver like he would have done a few weeks ago. He didn't jump at her offer like he would have done a few weeks ago. Tartarus had messed them both up enough, and Percy found it was better to re-adjust to the world if he was around other people. But if he left everything up to Annabeth, she would hole them up in this room and never come out. He knew that he shouldn't let them do it, so every time she offered for them to stay somewhere alone, he just shook his head and gave her a kiss, pulling her to wherever they were going.

He pressed a light kiss to her lips and moved her body away from his. "Come on, Wise Girl. Let's go eat. I know you're starving."

Ω

Percy knew that someone was going to notice eventually, but he did not expect Hazel to be the first one to ask him.

"Percy, what's on your neck?" She asked, filling the usual silence that suffocated the dinner table.

Across the table, Leo busted out into laughter, and Jason and Piper were snickering.

Honestly, how was he supposed to answer _Hazel _for gods sake? She was the youngest (not to mention the most innocent) out of all of them! She was from the 1940s! How was Percy supposed to sit here and tell her that Annabeth had been sucking on his neck?! She probably didn't even know what the word "hickey" meant!

Annabeth's shoulders were shaking from laughter beside him, and when he glanced at her, she had her face buried in her hands, laughing.

Percy had half of a mind to strangle Leo right now. He knew for a fact that their crazy, ADHD mechanic had noticed the second that Percy and Annabeth had walked in together and had just decided to wait until someone else said something about it. They were all gathered in the mess hall, and all of the demigods (except for Percy and Hazel) were choking on laughter.

So, Percy smirked and decided to drag Annabeth under the bus with him.

"I don't know. Ask Annabeth. I woke up from a nap and they were there." Percy said with a shrug.

Jason had been taking a sip of his water, and he spewed it across the table because he started laughing so hard. Frank had his head lying on the top of the table, and he was shaking from laughing.

Percy had been expecting the slap, so it didn't hurt so much.

"That's not very true, is it, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth said as casually as she could. "I _think_ I remember someone moaning and telling me not to stop."

Percy blushed as the others howled in laughter. So much for dragging her under the bus. She had just pushed him under and let go.

"I… can't." Piper laughed.

Hazel still looked confused, and she reached out and set one of her hands on Frank's back. "I don't understand. Why is everyone laughing?"

Percy watched as Frank leaned up and closer to her. He hesitated for half of a second before he pressed his lips to the skin against her neck.

Hazel jumped, and Frank pulled back and grinned shyly at her.

"I don't…" Hazel stammered as she blushed down to the roots of her hair.

"That's what the bruises on Percy's neck are from." Frank said simply.

Percy blushed again. He was still embarrassed to Hades and back, but he was glad that Frank had said it like that. Though, he wasn't really sure what had happened to all of his friends while he and Annabeth had been in Tartarus. One minute everyone was chill and then _boom!_ Leo is quieter. Jason is less of a leader. Piper was louder and stronger. Frank was bigger, and Hazel was more confident. Like, what the heck? He had even mentioned it to Annabeth the first time he had noticed it, but she had just shrugged and told him that they were all a little different now. Which, Percy supposed that she was right. They _were_ all different now. They had to be different to be able to save the world again.

"From _kissing?" _Hazel said incredulously, snapping Percy out of his deep, philosophical thoughts and sending him back into a painful blush.

Jason and Leo were both laughing so hard that _they _were red in the face. Piper wiped her eyes, and Percy felt Annabeth's head fall over onto his shoulder.

"They're called hickeys, Hazel." Piper tried to say without breaking out into laughter again, unlike her boyfriend who could _not_ hold it together.

"Don't they hurt?" Hazel asked.

Before Percy could open his mouth, Leo said, "I don't know, but Percy obviously does."

The others boys exploded into laughter all over again, and Percy tried his hardest to glare at them and look legit under his blush.

But, it was obvious that Hazel was waiting for an answer even though she was trying not to look at him.

"Uh, well, um." Percy stuttered for a few seconds.

"Very articulate, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said as she laughed.

Percy rolled his eyes and even though he was hiding a smile, he was still a little annoyed. "Well, I blame you. You knew that someone would see them, and you still put them there. I think you did it on purpose just to make sure everyone made fun of me."

She shrugged and a light blush dusted her cheeks, "Maybe. Or maybe it was because I couldn't help myself."

"Dude!" Leo yelled. "Pick the second one! The second one!"

Finally, Percy's blush faded and he started laughing with everyone else. It felt nice to just take a break for a little while and hang out with his second family. He could get used to doing this.

"No, Hazel." Percy said after a few minutes. The laughter had died down a little, but everyone was still giggling like crazy. "They don't hurt."

She scrunched her nose up, reminding Percy of the little sister he never had. "They _look _like they hurt."

Before Percy could say anything else, Annabeth reached over and put her hand against the hickeys on his neck, letting her fingers brush over the bruises. "Hazel, don't worry. Percy likes having them there. I promise he does. He may pretend that he hates them, but half of the time he begs for them when we're-"

"Stop!" Percy squeaked suddenly, covering Annabeth's mouth with his hand.

"Come on, Annabeth!" Leo said excitedly. "Finish that sentence! I need some new blackmail!"

Percy glared at Leo, and the others broke out into even more laughter. Jason was just as red in the face as Percy was from laughing. Piper was slumped over in her chair. Frank and Hazel were leaning against each other snickering.

Percy tried to look annoyed, but he was so insanely happy that he was here with his family right now; he knew that he was threatening to break into a grin. Things just felt so awesome in this moment, and he kind of just wanted to stay here forever.

"Shut up, Leo." Percy said with a roll of his eyes. "And someone change the subject. I'm tired of talking about my personal life when all you guys can do is laugh."

* * *

**A/N: Leave a review and tell me what you thought! Thanks!**

**-SomethingMoreCreative**


End file.
